List of chapters in Leave it to Chota
This listing contains all chapters that were published in the series Leave it to Chota, as well as notes on if they were reprinted and what changes occurred. As the series has no current comprehensive reprint, there may be cases of missing chapters or incorrectly-ordered content in whatever reprints that had previously existed (most notably Akebono's "Complete Works" volumes). Shonen (October 1963-September 1965) # "Handyman Store Starting Business" (べんり屋開業, October 1963)- For whatever reason, this chapter is placed at the start of "Complete Works" volume 2. The original frontispiece featuring Chota's early design has not appeared anywhere after the original magazine serialization, with it instead replaced by a page of a much later-drawn Chota's face and the chapter title. # (November 1963)- unreprinted, ''though present in earlier editions such as the 1965 Toho Publishing volume. # '"Gift from a Smuggling Group"' (密輸団からプレゼント, December 1963)- Second chapter in "Complete Works" volume 2. # '"The Red Diamond and Minomushi Bridge"' (赤いダイヤとミノムシ親分, January 1964)- Tenth chapter in "Complete Works" volume 2. # '"#X1 Breaks Up"' (X1号をばらスてほスい, February 1964)- ''unreprinted, presumably due to Tetsujin 28 and Tetsuwan Atom references, though it was present in the Toho Publishing reprint in 1965. # "The Mysterious Man with 7 Faces and the Sculpture 'The Thoughtless Man'" (怪人7面相と彫刻『考えない人』, March 1964)- Twelfth chapter in "Complete Works" volume 1. # "Gang Group Big Chase" (ギャング団大追跡, April 1964)- Fourth chapter in "Complete Works" volume 1. # "Big Strange Monster Machine Kikai" (機械奇奇怪大キッカイ, May 1964)- Third chapter in "Complete Works" volume 1. # "The Tick-Tock Ding-Dong Smuggling Group" (チク・タック　ディンドン密輸団, June 1964)- Seventh chapter in "Complete Works" volume 1. # "4 People in the Pacific Ocean!" (太平洋4人ぼっち!, July 1964)- Eighth chapter in "Complete Works" volume 1. # "Perfectly Stressful Mountain Work" (バッチリつらいよお山の仕事, August 1964)- Ninth chapter in "Complete Works" volume 1. # "Visitors from the Pom Poko Planet" (ポンポコ星から訪問者, September 1964)- Eleventh chapter in "Complete Works" volume 1. Chota's friend gains the name "Demekin" with this chapter (as opposed to being named Otasuke). # "I'm Happy to Work" (わらってお仕事うれしいね, October 1964)- Placed as the first chapter in "Complete Works" volume 1. # "Guard of the Lighthouse Lamp" (ランプ燈台の番人, November 1964)- Fourth chapter in "Complete Works" volume 2. # "Gomira vs. Barabara" (ゴミラ対バラバラ, December 1964)- Sixth chapter in "Complete Works" volume 2. # "Ski Resort and the White Snow Boss" (スキーのお宿の白雪親分, January 1965 separate appendix)- Third chapter in "Complete Works" volume 2. # "Take it Serious and Leave it to Me" (まじめになるならまかせてちょうヨ, February 1965)- Sixth chapter in "Complete Works" volume 1. # "Let's Make a Fire" (火事にしましょうもうけましょう, March 1965)- Thirteenth chapter in "Complete Works" volume 1. # "Smog Cherry Blossom Viewing" (スモッグお花見, April 1965)- Second chapter in "Complete Works" volume 1. # "Severe Work in the Sky" (これはきびしい空とぶお仕事, May 1965)- Fifth chapter in "Complete Works" volume 1. # "An Alarm Clock Bomb" (目ざまし爆弾, June 1965)- Fifth chapter in "Complete Works" volume 2. # "The Animal Human Research Institute" (動物人間研究所, July 1965)- Eighth chapter in "Complete Works" volume 2. # "Miso is a Miso Robot" (味噌がミソのロボットだ, August 1965)- unreprinted, save for in a 1989 compilation of popular stories from "Shonen". # "I Got a Job and Came to the Mountains" (仕事はなれてお山へきたよ, September 1965)- Seventh chapter in "Complete Works" volume 2. Reprints such as that one have a chapter illustration depicting Dr. Weird (of the previous Miso Robot plot), though he does not appear in the actual story. Shonen extra "Thriller Book" (1964) # "OS OS Treasure Island" (オーエス・オーエス宝島, January 15, 1964)- Tenth chapter in "Complete Works" volume 1. # "Ninja vs. Time Machine" (忍者対タイムマシン, August 15, 1964)- Ninth chapter in "Complete Works" volume 2. Category:Lists Category:Leave it to Chota